15 Rules for Loving a Hero
by Lupe Sjiler
Summary: Jenny is hopelessly in love with Harry Potter, but he doesn't even seem to know she exists! When she does get his attention, she finds out some things she wished she hadn't ...
1. Don’t be desperate

So, this is my first story here and I don't really get a **** of it … but I think it worked now … I wrote this story for a 15 chapter challenge I had with two friends of me :D anyhow … here it is!

------

Rule one: Don't be desperate, he won't notice

"Jenny?" I heard a far distanced voice calling my name. I blinked a few times and shook my head, "Thank God you're not staring or anything," my best friend, Jasmine, said sarcastically, "why do you keep staring at the prat, I mean … okay, he _did_ get away from You-know-who's attempts to kill him and he's practically the school mascot, the hero of the quidditch fields, the crush of every girl at this school and Dumbledore's all time favorite, but beside that, he's just a normal, average boy."

"Perfectly put," I said dreamy, not able to get my eyes off of him. I am Jenny, Harry Potter's fifty-thousandth fan, who is hopelessly in love with the boy. Don't see me as a threat; I don't stand a chance anyway. I don't even think he knows I'm in the same year as he is. We're both in the 6th year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and as soon as we are graduated, we get married … I wish. I sighed with my chin rested on my arms, which were crossed over my textbook.

"Is she dreaming again?" Melody, one of my other friends, asked.

"Again," was Jasmine's only answer.

"Don't blame me!" I murmured defensively when I felt the slightly annoyed glances of the girls burning at the back of my head, "It's not like I can choose who I fall in love with."

I was the kind of girl who was so in love that if I had to choose between breathing and loving, I would use my last breath to tell him I loved him.

"Honey," Melody tried again, I knew what was coming, she had said this so many times. I had lost count at twenty-seven. Either I lost count, or I just stopped listening. "Why do you keep dreaming, he doesn't want you. He doesn't seem to want anybody," she said it almost frustrated. There was a little silence between us, "you could almost say that if he hadn't dated Cho, he would swing the other way." There was mockery in her voice but also a slight undertone of doubt.

"Rita Skeeter would love to have _that_ headline," Jasmine said, she loved gossip. No, she worshipped it, a big fan of everything coming from Skeeter's Quick Quotes Quill as I may say, "The boy-who-lived becoming the boy-who-lived-on-the-other-side," she murmured dreamily.

We laughed. "You're crazy," I pointed out.

"Look who's talking?!" Melody laughed, "You're the bitch who's madly in love!"

"When love is not madness, it's not love," I said poetically.

"You should stop reading prehistoric novels," Jasmine said, "You start talking like them, before you know it, you start dressing like them."

"Like the books?"

"You know what I mean!" Jasmine snapped. She didn't like it when I used her own words against her, which, of course, just made it more of a challenge, "like the characters in the book that is."

I winked at Melody, who smiled at me, "Oh, now I get it," I said, like really didn't understood what she meant. Jasmine sight and made a "tut" sound.

"Girls, are you still paying attention?" Professor Flitwick asked sternly.

"Of course, professor," Melody said angelic.

"Bootlicker," we murmured. I gave up paying attention and continued staring at my obsession. He wielded with his wand, not paying attention to what the wand produced—a gooey green mass—and being more interested by what Hermione Granger had to say.

Frankly, I was jealous of the bitch. I didn't like her; she just belonged in Ravenclaw. Like she was only in Gryffindor to brag about how clever she was, while she was only a _bit_ better than the rest of us who do were in Ravenclaw.

Like she knew I was watching her and thinking of a perfect hex to get her away from this school without being expelled myself, she turned her head and looked me straight in the eyes. I pulled up an eyebrow and looked at her like she was not even worth standing on. Luckily she felt for me what I felt for her. At least one part of the Golden Trio returned my feelings.

I pulled up my nose and looked arrogantly at Jasmine and pretended to watch what she was writing—nothing—but as soon as Granger had turned her head back to Weasley to whom she was yelling before she got distracted, I continued to stare at Harry.

I sighed and dreamed that I was the one who was part of the Golden Trio in stead of that Granger girl. I would fit that much better. I had already come up with thousand reasons, though, but none of them seemed convincing or good enough for him. Nothing was good enough for him, even heaven wasn't good enough for him, he was perfect. More than perfect.

I got abruptly awakened from my daydream when Melody grabbed the hair on the top of my head and shook it, 'wake up, Sleeping Beauty. Class's dismissed. I'm afraid the only one who will kiss you awake will be Mark.'

I shot up and looked around, looking for Mark. He was also in Ravenclaw and he was ugly, there just wasn't a different, more delicate way to put it. It was a creep … and he was in love with, as you might have guessed, me.

We followed the crowed out of the classroom, to the Great Hall. As usual there was a big jam at the stairs; those first years will never learn just to walk up a stair, in stead of waiting to see where it would go. Downstairs is downstairs, you will always end on the ground floor and if not, you're in the dungeons. One fight of stairs up and you're back on the ground floor.

"Come on people, walk! It ain't that hard!" I said grumpily.

"Tell me about it, annoying eleven-year-olds." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked over my shoulder to see Harry standing right behind me. I smiled at him, barely able to stay on my feet. "No matter what they tell me, we weren't like that," he added, looking over my head to the big crowd.

"Seriously, dude!" I agreed, "I mean, we weren't that tiny back than, either! Everyone says it's because 'we are growing'," and I made quote marks in the air, "but I have stopped growing like two years ago and last year that came here!" And I hold my hand at the height of my shoulder.

He looked at my hand and back to my face with an adorable smile on his face, "and what height do they have now?" Without saying anything or looking away from his face, I let my hand drop several inches. He laughed.

I had never thought talking to him would be that easy. It amazed me. There was a silence and I was afraid he would start talking to his friends again.

"Did you really stop growing two years ago?" I was taken aback from his sudden question.

"Beg y' pardon?" I asked fast. He repeated his question. "Well, I think I have grown a little over the last four years, but it won't be much.

"Harry?" My most favorite person cut in. Harry looked around to see Hermione beckon him.

"Have to go, bye," he said and before and I could say anything he walked away.

------


	2. Don't try to get his attention

A/N: It think I finally get the hang of the complicated shit of posting a story and everything … Since Kayleigh24 complained about the lack of information about the 15 Chapter Challenge: This is for a 15 Chapter Challenge, me and two friends do. It had to be a fanfic with 15 chapters (surprise surprise) and it had to be finished by the 15th of January. The other two contestants are Kayleigh24 and Darth Oddish, they also start a story, read those … well I haven't read the one of Darth Oddish because it's about Star Trek or Wars and I'm no fan of that o=) (probably shame on me, but what one doesn't know, one doesn't miss) … so … second chapter … let me know what you think ^^

------

Rule two: Don't try to get his attention, he will be to fucking busy saving the damn world

It had been two days ago since I had my first conversation with Harry, he didn't seem to think it was something special, but I was in heaven. I floated more than I walked and I was paying more attention to Harry and my daydreams than to the teacher. My friends thought it was funny, but sometimes I could sense the annoyance and pretended to keep my mind busy with other things than the boy-who-lived.

"Bravo Jenny, you haven't talked about what's-his-name in four hours," Melody pointed out.

"You keep count of that?" I asked mockingly.

"Well, it's kinda striking," she said sourly, "and it's suddenly very quiet."

"Talk about something then," I said grumpily.

"Such as?"

"I dunno! You're the one complaining!" I snapped.

"Someone's having her period," Jasmine murmured.

Annoyed I stood up, "I'm not having my period!" I yelled. Suddenly I realized I was in the almost completely filled Ravenclaw common room. I looked around nervously, got my books and dragged my bag with me on my way to my dorm.

There I stood, in the middle of my dorm … and now what? I needed to go for a walk; I loved to walk through the castle, just wander through the corridors and loving the view from the windows. It was one of the dark days before Christmas. Soon we would have the winter holidays and I would stay at school, just like Harry.

It was already snowing and in the windowsills were thick layers of snow. It was five o'clock and pitch-dark. I loved it. The burning torches at both sides made it pleasantly dimly lit in the seventh floor corridor, where I was now.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming closer. I looked around but saw nothing and at that moment Harry came from around the corner, looking rather hurried. He was holding a piece of parchment in his hand and looked around bewildered, "Where is he? Malfoy supposed to be here."

"Hi Harry," I greeted friendly.

His face shot up in the direction from where he had heard my voice, "oh hi," he said, looking somewhat disappointed, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," I said, the butterflies in my belly made me crazy.

"Have you seen Draco Malfoy?"

I looked at him like he just told me he was born as a girl, why did he need Malfoy for? Was he up to something again? I decided to ask nothing and I just shook my head, pressing my lips together as an apology. "Haven't seen him."

"OK, thanks anyway," He smiled friendly at me.

"Should I tell him you were searching for him, when I see him?" What a stupid question! I kicked myself mentally, of course he didn't want Malfoy to know Harry was looking for him.

"No thanks, it's OK." He looked around once more and looked to his piece of parchment again, "Oh, _sixth_ floor." He looked up again, smiling again. "I was at the wrong floor," He snickered.

"What is that?" I asked, looking at the parchment.

He looked down to the parchment, which looked like a map with moving thins on it, as far as I could see. "Maybe I'll tell you later, I have to go now."

"Should I walk with you?" I asked.

He made a face, "I'd rather go alone, actually. I'm sorry." He looked down at the map, a little ashamed.

"No, it's okay. You go save the world," I said with a teasing tone in my voice and I smiled at him.

He looked at me from under his eyebrows and chuckled, "Yeah, leave that job for me." And with that he turned around and walked away.

As soon as he was out of sight, I sighed and let me fall against the wall behind me. At least, I _thought_ there was a wall behind me. The suit of armor, which was behind me, scared the living crap out of me when it fell on the ground with deafening clattering.

"Holy crap," I shrieked and tried to get away as soon as possible, before Filch or Mrs. Norris came to see what was going on.

I almost skipped on my way to the Ravenclaw tower, I was so happy! The butterflies were so hyperactive that it made me lightheaded.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Jasmine said baffled.

"Yeah, who are you and what have you done with our Jenny?" Melody said suspicious when I hugged both of them.

"Guess who I ran into on the seventh floor?" I sing-sang.

"No," Jasmine moaned, "not Mr. Harry I'm-so-important Potter!"

"Not the boy-who-always-has-to-save-the-fucking-world," Melody said in addiction, "and-lives…" she added quite drily. For some reason she didn't like it that every time he had to face You-know-who, he lived to tell the tale. Probably she was thinking about the same thing that very moment cause she murmured really quietly: "every fucking time." Who was having her period now?

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you, but yeah … It was him." I could feel my face glowing.

"Did he say anything?" Jasmine asked, more for the formality than that she really cared; as a friend she had to be somewhat interested in what the crush of her best friend did.

"He said a lot of things," I said smirking. It was quiet and I decided to make the girls curious before I continued, to be sure I had their undivided attention.

"Such as?" Melody was the first to crack, as usual.

"He asked me something. If I had seen Draco Malfoy." I wanted to know what my two friends thought of it.

"Draco Malfoy?" Melody looked completely baffled.

"Why would he need Draco Malfoy?" Jasmine asked me.

"That's what I wanted to know!" I agreed.

"And now what? Are we going to sneak around in the corridors after curfew? Getting ourselves in trouble, facing the Dark Lord and save the world?" Melody said, as a parody on the habits of the Golden Trio.

"Maybe Malfoy finally really gave in to the dark side," Jasmine postulated. She always had a thing for him; she loved the 'bad boys'. Always had, probably always will.

"Who knows,' Melody murmured. We sighed at the same time and let the silence continue. "I'm off to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day … quidditch practice and everything."

Jasmine and I nodded. Melody was chaser in the team of Ravenclaw. She got up and I caught the eye of Jasmine. I made a gesture with my head to the door which let to the dorms in a way to say 'let's go, too. A little sleep won't hurt us, would it?'

She sighed to, nodded, got up and followed me and Melody up the stairs.

------


	3. Don’t start a conversation

------

Rule three: Don't start a conversation, it will only give you hope

I was whistling a cheerful tune when I walked through the library. Today we had to have our homework done for Snape and I had been so smart to wait till the very last moment. I walked through the library with springy steps, I was still in ecstasy about the little chitchat Harry and I had yesterday.

I made a little leap and spun around as some weird dance. I felt my hand hit something and with a lot of noise, seven books fell on the ground. I looked around, felt myself turn red and dove after the books. I made a pile of it and placed in on the ground, next to some other piled up books. I looked around and saw everybody watching me.

I stood up straight and shot them an arrogant glance, "'s there something to see?" I asked conceited.

Two or three girls snickered and I continued to walk to the D.A.D.A. section, this time on a normal way, without happy leaps or twirls.

"OK, that was quite embarrassing," I said to myself as I turned around the corner and leaned against the bookshelves, pretending to look at the books.

"What was?" A voice asked. I turned at the direction from the voice and three guesses who I saw?

At the same moment he turned in my direction and saw me, "oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else," he said, "It's you again?" He said nicely when he recognized me.

"Yeah," was the only response I could think of.

"What're you doing here?"

"Searching for a book for Snape." And I turned back to the books, trying to concentrate on what was on the back of the books.

"Me too, it's not there, that's where I started."

"Oh … thanks," I smiled at him. He was standing at the very end of the bookcase, "then I'll start here," and I walked to the other side, the place where he would end. Now we would search, closing the distance between us, just like the muggle movie Lady and the Tramp, but now not with spaghetti, but with books.

"Come _on._ Where could that damn book be?!" Harry exclaimed after another ten minutes of searching.

"Not really patient, are you?" I teased. I looked in his direction; he was still reading the backs of the books.

"Gryffindor, oi?" He said drily, still looking at the books, "known for its courage, not for its patient."

I chuckled. "The way I see it now is that you'd better be a coward with patients, than the other way around."

"You do?" Harry looked up from the books and looked at me if I really mean it, "You'd rather be a weasel than an eagle?"

"Oi, eagles may soar, but weasels don't get sucked in jet engines." Harry burst into laughing. "No," I continued, "of course not, but a bit of patients wouldn't hurt anybody." I winked.

He chuckled and continued to search for the book, "weasels don't get sucked in jet engines," I heard him mutter under his breath.

I smiled. At that moment my eye caught the book I was looking for, "got it," I said somewhat disappointed that we didn't had to search till we were in the middle, like it did with Lady and the Tramp.

I took the book from the shelf and opened it, searching for an index. I felt something tickle in my neck and when I turned my head to see what it was, I saw Harry's head next to mine. I shrieked and dropped the book.

"Good job!" A sarcastic voice came from elsewhere in the library. "Why don't you learn to hold books!"

"Yeah, so much for the cleverness of the Ravenclaws." Someone else said.

"Oi, Shu'up!" Harry yelled.

"Indeed girl, let your boyfriend handle it!" A third voice said, sounding uninterested.

"This is a library people! Why don't we all just shut up?!" A forth voice said ironically.

"The next one, who dares to say one more word is kicked out of the library and has 50 points deduction!" The magically amplified voice of Madame Prince said.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to Harry, "you scared me half to death."

"No, I'm sorry, I use to that with Hermione," he said apologizing.

"Oh yeah, Hermione." I said and I couldn't keep out the tone of disapprove from my voice.

"You got something against her, too?" He said defending.

"What you mean?"

"Do all you Ravenclaws hate her?"

Well, I couldn't really deny that. "Hate is a strong word," I said carefully, "but I guess she's OK, why d'you ask?"

"Cho hated her, too and well … yeah," he said somewhat fumbling.

"Cho is a walking irrigation system, screw what she says."

Harry laughed, "Maybe a little rude of me, but do you have our potions homework?"

I grabbed my bag and handed it over to him. "Afraid Slughorn won't like you as much as he does now?"

"Reputation is an unstable thing," He shrugged. He wanted to sit down at a table.

"Are you gonna do old school?"

"What—why?"

I took his peace op parchment and his quill and placed it next to mine. I pointed with my want at the quill and the quill started to copy on its own.

"How did you do that?" He said with admiration in his voice.

"Well, we've got a teacher, named Snape—tall, dark guy, greasy hear, a real creep—he tries to learn us something during a class named Defense Against the Dark Arts called nonverbal spells." I said ironically.

Harry closed his eyes, smiled and sighed, "I know that, he hates me. What I meant was: How did you get the quill to do what he is doing now."

"Having smart friends," I said and I winked at him.

He laughed, "What's the spell?" He asked now straight to the point.

"Maybe I'll tell you later, I have to go now," I repeated what he had said last evening.

"You do?" He looked at his watch, "shit, I have to go, too. I said to Hermione that I would meet them in the Gryffindor common room." He seemed to think, "Well, I'm too late for that now. I'll walk with you."

I smiled. I took my piece of parchment and put it back in my bag. "But tell me," I asked him while we walked to the exit of the library. "What _is_ going on between you and Hermione? I mean, Cho said she was like your girlfriend and you mom at the same time."

"Yeah, Cho didn't like Hermione much." Harry said rather unnecessarily.

"I noticed." I smiled, "she told everyone what a jerk you are and what a bitch Granger is."

"Granger?" Harry asked, still smiling.

"Yeah sorry, use to call her that way. Old habits die hard."

"What is your name actually?"

"Jenny Vaughan." I shook his hand.

"Let's go this way," he said and he pulled me behind some tapestry, "This is a shortcut," he said, walking down a stairs that seemed to be endless.

"So what happened actually at that date with Cho?"

"She hadn't told?"

"She had." I admitted, "but that means I only know the Ravenclaw part of the story."

"Well, I can only tell you the Gryffindor part of the story. If you want an objective part of the story, you should go to the Hufflepuffs."

"Yeah, or the Slyth—" then I realized what I wanted to say, "no, not the Slytherins!" I exclaimed, correcting myself. Harry burst in laughter.

"No, not the Slytherins," he chuckled. We walked down the stairs, walked past another tapestry and entered the dungeons where we saw his friends waiting for him.

------


End file.
